


Fjarlægur

by Nwalme



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme
Summary: 我可能花了小半辈子才来到你身边。





	Fjarlægur

Farrier在Tycho通常不考慮停留過久，而這次是因為空間站裡出了點甚麼電力毛病連帶飛船供水系統出了問題，貨艙裡的東西全部卸下來還要很久。  
他是一個火星人，曾經在火星艦隊裡服役，但事實上他還是個嬰兒的時候他的父母就帶著他移民火星了。  
儘管他確信自己能適應地球人才能適應的重力，但是他後來再也沒有去過地球。  
酒吧裡不同於火星的搖滾樂震耳欲聾，還有妝容美艷的女人在他身邊來往坐下，但是都沒有得到他的回應。  
「看起來你又去行星帶拉了不少冰回來，這一趟算賺了嗎？」旁邊傳來了一個熟悉的聲音，Farrier無視了幾乎要投懷送抱的美艷女人轉過身去。  
「還有一些礦石。」他挑眉，那個人笑起來就跟周圍格格不入，溫柔得像沒見過世面的小孩子。  
他不適宜出現在這裡，甚至出現在火星，大概應該是地球上某個權貴家庭或是富豪家庭呵護備至的公子。  
「所以這趟算是去的很遠也非常有收穫是嗎？」Collins接過酒保遞過來的酒，「畢竟我已經好幾個月沒見到你了。」  
「如果這幾個月裡沒有任何人膽敢向你出售那些垃圾玩意兒我敢肯定…」Farrier拉長了調子，「你駕駛貨艙大概十分順利。」  
他說的垃圾玩意兒就是神仙粉。一種所謂的能讓他們在枯燥無聊的工作中專心致志，甚至愛上工作的藥品。  
而Farrier和Collins的結識正是因為這些他深惡痛絕的東西。  
於是在Collins迷迷瞪瞪接過那些白色粉末即將把手裡的錢給對方的時候，Farrier跳了出來，把那個小子痛打了一頓。  
他看得出來Collins和他一樣，是個討人厭的內行星人，可是對著那樣一張一看就不知險惡的臉他實在沒法放任不管。  
而那個小子挨了他幾拳，歪歪斜斜站起來，嘴巴卻不干不淨地用小行星帶的語言告訴他，他無權干涉他把這種東西賣給一個懵懂的根本不知道有多討人厭的地球人。  
Farrier腦門一熱，索性把那小子拖進了空氣閘，然後把他扔進了太空。  
Collins一臉驚恐地看著他做完這些，說不出話來。  
『嘿！你的眼睛要是一直這麼黏在我身上，那麼你是不是要跟我回家了？』他對這個金毛小伙子說道，他實在沒法兇他，『我叫Farrier。』  
然後那個小金毛還真的跟他走了。  
他說他叫Collins，從地球來這兒做志願者的。  
Farrier覺得他的腦子大概因為到達這裡的彈力作用飛到太陽系以外了。這麼亂七八糟的地方還讓他來做志願者，跟送命差不多。  
Farrier本來覺得他只適合做個機師，可是他的老朋友Fortis在聘用Collins一天以後興奮地告訴他，這小子做飛行員大概沒甚麼問題。  
『不准讓他去參加甚麼競速飛船活動！』Farrier齜牙咧嘴地告訴他，轉頭看著Collins一杯接一杯，喝得兩眼發光一臉紅潤。  
Farrier的臉都黑了。  
「我不知道你的工作還得……跟那些含礦的小行星打交道。」Collins情緒有些複雜，大口喝了一口手裡的酒，「我找了好些人問你去了哪。」  
「我經常……來無影去無踪的。」Farrier聳肩，湊近Collins，手指捅了捅他的胸口，聲音放低下來，「我說，你這麼關心我，還對旁邊那些女人一點想法都沒有。所以我可以自戀地想想……其實想跟我打一炮嗎？」  
他以為Collins會驚慌地躲開。  
那雙藍汪汪的眼睛卻盯著他看了好一會兒。  
「跟你做炮友又有甚麼不可以的？」Collins淡淡地回答他，站起身來示意他付錢，「你不是也對她們沒有一點兒想法嗎？」  
於是Farrier忍不住笑著攬住他肩膀，然後把錢付給酒保。  
「去我船上。」他認真地說，「你不會想在一個幾個月都沒人回去更沒人打掃的地方做愛的。」

他們倆踏過破爛的碼頭，一起走到Farrier那艘船的門口。  
「我還以為像你這樣的人，你的船絕對是一艘破破爛爛的玩意。」Collins走進整潔的生活艙，「有咖啡嗎？」  
「咖啡機可以現做。」Farrier並不急於跟他一起滾到床上，而是興致勃勃地坐下來看著Collins倒騰咖啡機，「你愛喝咖啡嗎？」  
「更愛喝紅茶。」Collins端了兩杯咖啡坐到他身邊，他把外套脫了下來，裡面是一件在小行星帶堪稱奢侈品的白色毛衣，襯得Collins白皙又溫柔，「嗯，味道不錯。」  
「下次或許…我可以讓那些走私犯們弄點茶葉來。」Farrier啜了一口，又苦又香的味道讓他皺了皺眉，「噢，你們地球人品味有些獨特。」  
「嘿，老大，你在這裡……喝咖啡？」有個機師走進來，Farrier搖搖手，「我們半個小時以後會……進入無重力狀態的實驗，來看看推力系統的修正情況。」  
「好。」Collins站了起身，Farrier跟他一起往居住艙走，他聽到Collins低低的嘆息，「你怎麼了？」  
「Farrier，你知道嗎？」Collins把他推到牆上，嘴唇柔軟地在他臉上吻著，「不管是火星人，還是小行星帶人，他們的時間觀念仍然依靠地球人創造的時間單位作為基礎。」  
「嗯哼。」Farrier不甘示弱地咬住他的下唇，手從毛衣的下擺伸了進去，「所以一個地球人過了二十幾歲的生日而一個火星人或者一個小行星帶人那時候也許才過了那麼幾個生日。」  
「是，這就是我要跟你說的。」Collins由著他把自己的毛衣脫了下來，然後襯衫，他們倆滾進柔軟的床上，「可能我花了小半輩子才來到你身邊。」  
Farrier捧著他的臉，翹起嘴角。  
「在對我說情話嗎，小男孩？」他俯下身響亮地在Collins唇上親了一口，  
「那你介意在剩下的，小行星帶的日子裡也就是你的大半輩子都和我在一起嗎？」他還是問出來了。

這太突然了。Farrier想。  
Collins一定會被嚇到。

但Collins一腳踢開內褲，跨坐到他身上，Farrier條件反射地摟住他的腰。  
「你也不是不喜歡我對嗎？」他們倆現在的狀況反而是Collins掌握了上風，Collins的手摩挲著Farrier的胡茬，「這種感覺不算太糟。」  
Farrier忍不住笑出聲來，探身含住他的乳頭，胡茬搔得Collins的胸脯起伏不定。  
Collins原本因為情動的鮮紅乳頭沾著水光，被他鬆開。  
他們倆夾在身體之間的硬挺撞在一起摩擦，Farrier一隻手拉住Collins，扶著他的臉頰親吻。  
另一隻手揉著他的囊袋，非常欣喜地聽到Collins的呼吸越來越急促。  
他的潤滑劑放哪來著？  
Collins猜到潤滑劑大概會丟在那個估計一拉開就會看到許多亂七八糟的玩意的抽屜裡，於是他嘩啦一聲拉開那個抽屜。  
「喔～Fuck！」  
然後他們倆連同一大堆衣服和雜物飄到了空中。  
他們居然忘了剛才機師提醒過他們，半小時以後他們會進入零重力狀態。  
Collins伸手去抓住飄起來的潤滑劑，而Farrier在心裡罵了一句髒話以後手摸到床墊下一處開關，用力拉了一下。  
一個可以固定的支架從床上延伸出來，Farrier讓自己飄過去，把雙腿固定住，對著Collins做出一個擁抱的姿勢。  
「如果你再慢一點兒，寶貝，你就又浪費了一年。」他誇張地挑眉毛，Collins飄進他懷裡緊緊抱住他，「你害怕嗎？」  
「害怕甚麼？」Collins的唇貼著他的耳側，有一點顫抖，「也許吧。」  
「那麼作為一個體貼的男友我應該更溫柔一點。」他拉過Collins的雙腿環住自己的腰，「放松一點，你可能會有點兒難受，我很抱歉。」  
他把潤滑劑的口子貼著Collins的內穴擠出了一些，很快地用手指把漂浮的潤滑劑全部推入Collins的身體。  
Collins的腿把Farrier的腰纏得更緊，吐出一聲嗚咽。像是尋求安慰一般地細碎吻在Farrier的側頸上。  
Farrier盡可能體貼而輕柔地在Collins緊緻的體內擴張，他的手托著Collins的臉頰，試圖從他的表情裡看到他是否把他弄痛了。  
情慾讓Collins本就白皙的臉龐燒成一片艷紅，灼熱的吐息從他紅潤的唇間溢出來。  
「吻我。」Collins氣息不穩地對他說，身體因為他的手指掠過某處的原因劇烈收縮了一下，「吻我。」  
Collins像撒嬌一般的語氣讓Farrier微笑起來，他一邊繼續用手指刺激著Collins的敏感點，一邊深深吻住Collins。  
「樂意之至。」Farrier在Collins帶著哭腔微微扭動身體掙扎時放開他，他灼熱的堅挺抵著Collins的穴口，慢慢挺入，「堅持一會兒，嗯？」  
「Farrier你這個……」Collins向後仰著身子，他的身體微微顫抖著，而那隻慣於操縱飛船的手上的繭子摩挲著他的前端，這更讓他難以招架，「混球。」  
Farrier只是笑一聲，把他的手牽向旁邊的扶手，身體用力往上一頂。  
猛然深入體內的腫脹感覺讓Collins顧不上素日出現在Farrier面前時的矜持和優雅。  
「操。」Collins的聲音罵出這句髒話，帶著難以形容的性感的磁性。  
Farrier此刻在他體內的律動變得快了一些，另一隻長著繭子的手扶著他的腰。  
他忍不住挑眉對Collins笑得有些無賴。  
「噢，寶貝兒，你知不知道你說髒話的時候……實在是過於性感了。」Farrier感覺得到自己在接近Collins的敏感點，「希望下一次我們做愛的時候你還能這樣性感。」  
玩笑話讓Collins握拳輕輕在Farrier精壯的胸膛上捶了一下。  
「Fuck you！」Collins的聲線簡直讓他瘋狂，但Farrier並不打算就此放過他。  
「我當然知道，不過現在我覺得你還是很需要我的。」Farrier湊過去親吻他，原本放在Collins腰上的手已經摸到了他的胸前，「甚麼時候你後面那張小嘴不再需要我了那麼我們再來討論討論？」  
這人可真是個無賴。Collins無奈又好氣地想，硬物不斷摩擦頂上他的敏感點，他只能放任那些讓他羞恥又惱人的呻吟從他唇間流出。  
可他喜歡這個混蛋，在他知道Farrier也不是不喜歡他時，這一切問題都迎刃而解了不是嗎？  
淚水在他眼眶中蓄積，但他明白它們不會滴落，這不是在地球。  
Farrier體貼地輕柔吻著他濕潤的眼睛，下身的挺動卻十分凶狠。  
Collins渙散的眼神望向天花板，呻吟變得高昂，但他覺得自己無力。  
灰色的。他想。  
Farrier的手指堵住了他的馬眼，Collins急烈地扭動著身體，呼吸變得潮濕帶著哭腔。  
「混帳！」他啜泣起來，想要離開Farrier的懷抱。  
一件衣服飄過他的身旁，Farrier湊上去再度專心啃咬起他的乳頭。  
快感不會讓他逃離Farrier，一點一點叫他開心又害怕地在體內蓄積著。  
那雙有力的手固定住Collins的髖骨，搓揉著他富有彈性的臀部，方便自己進入。  
「你真棒！」Farrier一邊用力抽插著，一邊親吻Collins的唇，看到他因為快感顫抖，手指摩擦著馬眼，卻不讓他釋放。  
「呼，我們能……換個姿勢嗎？」Collins摟住他的脖子。  
他們倆的叫床聲蓋過了門外廣播，告訴他們推力系統已經檢修完畢，馬上進行推力修正。

於是他們倆重重摔入毯子和柔軟的床墊之間。  
Farrier慶幸他的床鋪一直都比別人弄得柔軟，不至於這樣重重一摔讓他徹底失了性致。  
Collins只是大口吸氣，這一摔讓Farrier進入了他身體更深的地方，不太疼，麻麻的。  
Farrier坐起身來，嘴唇安撫地吻著Collins。  
直到懷裡的Collins也開始回應他的吻。  
「這只是個意外。」Farrier翻身把Collins壓在身下，把那雙修長的腿環住自己精壯的腰，開始用力聳動。  
「但是…」Collins堅挺上的手不再堵著那處，轉而繼續揉搓著他的圓球，這讓他像個嬰兒一般弓起身子，呻吟斷續又急促。  
「但是喜歡你不是意外。」Collins哭叫著抬起身子，用力夾緊還在身體裡運動的硬物。  
Farrier湊在他耳邊輕聲說。  
他也低喘著加快了抽插的速度，直到被濕熱的內壁絞緊，最後低吼著釋放出來。

Collins想要擦去眼角的眼淚，但Farrier先他一步。  
他們緊緊抱著彼此喘息，門外的腳步聲沉重地踏過甲板，可他們覺得他們的呼吸聲才更嘈雜。

Collins的手持終端響了一聲，他從Farrier懷裡起身去拿，然後窩回他溫暖的懷抱裡。  
Farrier只是在他肩膀上吻了吻，然後湊過去看著他透明的手持終端面板。  
面板上有一片大海，還有落下的橙黃色夕陽，一棵椰子樹。  
「你知道嗎，我出生在地球，我從來沒有見過大海。」Farrier的手掌摩挲著Collins腰側的肌肉，「大海和天空對於火星人來說是奢侈品。可我始終覺得如果有一天我去了地球，我一點兒都不像那些火星人一樣。」  
「以為自己要被天空壓垮，站在地上都無法動彈？」Collins笑了起來，翻過身去和他胸膛貼著胸膛，點開了那條訊息。  
那是Collins母親發來的訊息，她很高興她的兒子在太空裡找到一個情投意合的戀人，並且還開心地希望他們有一天能到地球去。  
Farrier看著那條訊息，他能看出來Collins的母親老去了，但溫和的眉眼卻繼承到了Collins的身上。  
他相信真的有這麼一段旅途他一定不會錯過，尤其是和Collins在一起。  
門外的廣播大聲地告訴他們供水系統已經恢復。  
Collins困乏地把腦袋靠在Farrier肩頭，輕輕閉上眼睛。  
「Collins。」Farrier叫他，他迷迷糊糊地並不想睜開眼睛。  
「嗯。」Collins的唇貼了上來，讓他覺得他的一點小心機都這麼可愛，他只是想要堵住他的嘴。  
然後他們一起，好好睡一覺。  
「他們說……地球的海洋污染早就很嚴重了，可對於火星人或者小行星帶人，他們依然會聽從海鷗的呼喚，嚮往海洋。」Farrier吻上Collins的睫毛，「我相信我會嚮往的，因為你就是那隻海鷗。」


End file.
